jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Aurra Sing/Legends
Aurra Sing war eine Kopfgeldjägerin von unbekannter humanoider Rasse, die sehr lange Finger, Rote Haare und weiße Haut hatte. An ihrem Kopf hatte sie ein Sensorenimplantat. Dieses half ihr bei der Jagd. Sie hielt sich oft auf dem Planeten Tatooine auf. Zu ihrer Ausrüstung gehörte ein roter Body. Sie besaß sehr wenig Panzerung. Biografie Frühen Jahre Geboren wurde Sing im Jahr 53 VSY in den Slums von Nar Shaddaa. Ihre Mutter hieß Aunanna. Es ist nicht bekannt wie Aurra Sing von den Jedi gefunden wurde. Sie wurde als Padawan von An'ya Kuro ausgebildet. Sie wandte sich später aber vom Jedi-Orden ab und begann, ihrerseits Jedi zu jagen. Sie war äußerst kaltblütig, wenn es darum ging, ihre Arbeit zu vollenden. Außerdem war Aurra Sing in den Künsten der Macht bewandert, weil sie früher mal eine Jedi gewesen ist. Das machte sie zu einer noch gefährlicheren Jägerin. Klonkriege Begegnung mit Boba Fett Während der Klonkriege, begab sich Aurra Sing auf die Suche nach dem Sohn Jango Fetts, Boba. Graf Dooku hatte ihr den Auftrag gegeben, Boba zu ihm zu bringen. Sie fand Boba, wie er in einer Bar auf Coruscant verzweifelt versuchte aus dieser zu entkommen. Er kroch auf dem Boden zur Tür, als sie in die Bar kam. Aurra sah das er vor dem Barkeeper floh. Sie packte Boba mit einem Arm und schoss mit der anderen den Barkeeper nieder. Der Blaster war aber nur auf Betäubung eingestellt. Dies sagte sie Boba und meinte zu ihm, dass er schnell auf töten stehen könnte und machte Boba darauf Aufmerksam das sie ihn erschießen würde wenn er abhauen würde. Sie ließ Boba Fett los und sagte ihm er solle ihr folgen. Boba tat wie ihm befohlen. Aurra setzte sich mit Boba in ihren Gleiter und startete diesen. Sie steuerte den Gleiter in den Raumhafen, wo Bobas Slave 1 stand. Aurra fragte ihn ob er das Schiff fliegen könne und er sagte wenn nicht. Sie legte nur ruhig ihre Hand auf den Blaster und er tat wie ihm Befohlen. Aurra sagte ihn das er nach Raxus Prime fliegen sollte. Dort angekommen sollte Boba nach einem schiefen Hügel mit einem See Ausschau halten. Als der gefunden war stieß Aurra Boba aus dem Schiff und meinte zu ihm, dass die Slave 1 ihre Bezahlung wäre. Danach flog sie wieder von Raxus Prime weg. Aurra Sing erfuhr davon, dass Jango Fett ein Bankkonto auf Aargau hatte. Nur ein Mensch der dieselbe Genstruktur hat wie Jango könnte an das Konto ran. Deshalb suchte Aurra Sing nach Boba Fett. Sie erfuhr, dass er sich auf der Candaserri aufhielt. Unscheinbar verfolgte sie das Schiff. Es flog bis nach Bespin. Dort landete sie und griff sich Fett, der versuchte seinen Jedi Aufsehern zu entkommen. Ein Freund des zehn jährigen namens Garr, unterhielt sich gerade mit ihm, als Aurra ihn von hinten an der Schulter packte, damit er nicht fliehen konnte. Garr mischte sich ein und begann nach ihr zu treten. Sie packte ihn an den Haaren und hielt ihn über die Reling der Wolkenstadt. Als Boba sich aus ihren griff befreite und sie fragte was sie von ihm wolle, antwortete sie das sie ihm ein Angebot machen wollte, welches er nicht ablehnen konnte. Dabei hab sie Garr wieder zurück auf die Stadt und setzte ihn auf eine Bank, sodass er nicht länger über dem Abgrund hängen musste. Aurra wollte das Garr verschwindet. Boba sagte ihm das also. Er zögerte, ging dann aber als Aurras Hand zu ihrem Blaster wanderte. Als Garr weg war meinte sie zu Boba das hier zu viele Ohren wären und wollte sich mit ihm am nächsten Tag um Mittag in der Stadt Tibannopolis treffen. Damit er einen Wolkenwagen bezahlen konnte, der ihn zum Treffpunkt bringen konnte, gab sie ihn 100 Credits. Aurra begab sich zu dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Als sie neben der Slave 1 stand, sah sie Boba schon kommen. als er ausstieg und ihr zuwinkte, schlugen neben ihr plötzlich zwei Laserschüsse ein. Ein dritter schlug neben Bobas Wolkenwagen ein. Der Fahrer brachte sich danach in Sicherheit. Aurra blieb einfach stehen und guckte einfach nur hoch, während Boba sich neben sie gesellte. Sing sah ein Luftpatrouiellenboot und unterstellte Boba sie an die Jedi verraten zu haben. Sie zog einen Blaster und zog sich zur Slave 1 zurück. Boba meinte das es nicht stimmte, doch für Aurra war der Deal geplatzt. Boba warf seine Tasche in die Slave 1. Aurra sah das er einsteigen wollte und stieß ihn auf den Boden. Sie startete danach das Schiff und schloss die Luke. Dann flog sie los. Sie wurde dicht von dem Schiff der Jedi verfolgt. Aber Aurra hatte schon einen Plan. Sie flog in eine Wolkenbank. dort wartete sie bis das Schiff der Jedi kam, um es abzuschießen. So wurde sie vom Gejagten zur Jägerin. Boba Fett sah das sich in dem Schiff seine Freunde Ulu Ulix und Garr befanden. Er flog den Wolkenwagen, den er sich einfach genommen hatte, vor das Jedi Schiff. So musste der Pilot seinen Kurs ändern. Aurra schoss deshalb daneben. Sie sah wie der Wolkenwagen samt Patrouillenschiff unter die Stadt flog, wo es von Algen nur so wimmelte. Auch Aurra tauchte dorthin ab. Sie wollte sich vor den Jedi verstecken, bis die Jedi weg waren. Plötzlich sah Sing wie Boba an ihrer Sichtscheibe vorbei flog. Sie war erschreckt, da sie doch an sein vererbtes Geldkonto wollte. Sie flog unter ihm und öffnete die Luke, sodass er in das Schiff fiel und auf seiner Reisetasche landete. Sie sagte ihm das er an das Schiff fliegen sollte, das sie ein besserer Schütze sei. Boba setzte sich auf den Steuersitz und flog los. Als die beiden aus den Algen wieder an die Oberfläche flogen, wurden sie von mehreren Jägern erwartet. Aurra erwiderte dessen Feuer. Sie sagte Boba er solle ins All fliegen. Der aber sagte, dass sie die Jäger dort noch weniger bekämpfen konnten. Also hielt dieser auf einen Sturm zu, der gerade auf die Stadt zufegte. Da die Stürme hier sehr hart waren, hoffte er nicht verfolgt zu werden. In dem Sturm stellte Boba den Turbo antrieb an, um wieder aus dem Sturm zu entkommen. Aber es war Hoffnungslos. Sing hatte schon mit ihrem Leben abgeschlossen und zeigte das erste Mal Angst, als sie es doch noch aus dem Sturm schafften. Sie lobte Boba für das gute fliegen, fügte dann aber hinzu für ein dämliches Kind war es gut. Sie weite ihn dann, als sie weit genug von Bespin entfernt waren, in den Deal ein. Sie wollte mit ihm das Geld Bobas Vaters holen und es dann teilen. Boba war sichtlich nicht einverstanden damit, doch was sollte er tun. Während Aurra die Koordinaten eintippte, musste Boba sich umdrehen. Sing ging nachdem die Koordinaten stimmten erstmal schlafen. Als Aurra und Boba schon über dem Planeten Aargau waren bewegte sich Boba so, als wolle er aussteigen. Aurra sah ihn an und sagte ihm wenn er aussteigen wolle wäre das kein Problem und zeigte auf die Abwurfschleuse der Slave 1. Boba entschuldigte sich und beide machten sich bereit zur Landung. Als auf dem Schiffsschirmen "Willkommen auf Aargau. Ihr betretet eine Neutrale Zone." erschien, landete das Schiff und Aurra öffnete die Luke. Sie betraten die Erste Ebene der Aargauer Banken Pyramide. Als sie etwas gegangen waren, übersah Aurra ein Schild wo draufstand, dass es nicht Aargauern nicht gestattet war auf Aargau Waffen zu tragen. Beachtete man diese Regel nicht wurde man mit sofortiger Exekution bestraft. Die beiden gingen zu einem Schalter, hinter dem eine Frau saß, die sie begrüßte. Darauf scannte sie Boba und Aurra mit einem Retina Scanner. Dann fragte sie was der Grund ihres Aufenthaltes hier war. Aurra sagte einfach, dass sie als Vormund für Boba eingesetzt wurde und das Geld seines Kontos abheben wollte, damit dieser eine Ausbildung erhalten konnte. Dann wollte die Schalterfrau den Nachweis der Einzahlung sehen. Aurra holte darauf eine glitzernde Karte heraus und gab sie der Frau. Die Frau erzählte, dass sie nun für die Ebenen eins bis drei zugelassen waren. Wenn sie das Geld abgehoben hatten, konnten sie eine Lizenz erwerben, die es ihnen gestattete auch die Ebenen vier und fünf zu betreten. Ebene sechs beschäftigte sich mit Freizeit, während Ebene sieben eine Art Unterwelt darstellte. Als sie fertig erzählt hatte, wollte Aurra nach der glitzernden Infokarte greifen. Bevor sie diese auch nur berührte, kamen plötzlich S-EP1 Sicherheits-Droiden und ein IG Tötungs-Droide auf sie zu. Sing ging sofort in eine Verteidigungsstellung und sagte der Schalterfrau sie solle die Droiden zurück pfeifen. Die sagte aber das man ihr doch gesagt hatte das hier keine Waffen gestattet sind und forderte Sing auf ihre Waffen doch hier abzugeben. Aurra schrie, dass sie nur über ihre Leiche tun würde und tastete nach ihrem Blaster. Als der IG-Droide dann nach einer Schockgranate griff, entschuldigte sie sich bei der Frau und meinte, dass sie es wohl übersehen hatte. Dies ließ sie durch Boba noch mal bestätigen. Die Frau hinterm Schalter belehrte sie noch einmal der Missachteten Regel. Aurra fragte die Frau ob sie ihre Waffen an Bord ihres Schiffes bringen dürfe. Die Frau bejahte dies, befahl den Droiden die Waffen zu senken und zu verschwinden und winkte zwei Sicherheitsmänner heran. Diese Umstellten Aurra. Aurra sah, dass die Schalterfrau ebenfalls eine Waffe trug und fragte sie warum sie das dürfe. Die Frau sagte, dass es nur nicht Aagauern nicht gestattet war Waffen zu tragen, Aargauer hingegen Waffen tragen mussten. Dann beschwerte sich Aurra noch darüber, dass Boba nicht von Sicherheitsmännern umstellt wurde. Die Frau meinte das Boba keine Regel Aagaus verletzt habe und fragte ihn ob er seinen Vormund zum Schiff begleiten wolle. Er sagte nein. Aurra zischte ihn bevor sie ging noch zu, dass sie ihm raten würde zu warten. Dann ging sie von den Sicherheitsmännern umzingelt Richtung Schiff. Einmal drehte sie sich um und sah das Boba noch an derselben Stelle stand. Sie brachte die Waffen aufs Schiff, doch als sie wieder da war, wo Boba wartete, war Boba samt glitzernder Infokarte verschwunden. Aurra Sing war wütend. Sie begab sich auf Ebene zwei und hoffte ihn bei einem der Turbolifts abfangen zu können. Als sich die Tür öffnete, sah sie Boba. Sie packte ihn und zerrte ihn aus dem Turbolift. Boba beschwerte sich und meinte das er dafür sorgen würde, dass Aurra Sing von Aargau ausgewiesen werde. Das Problem war, es war nicht Boba sondern der Klon 9779. Sie hatte Boba, der hinter 9779 stand, leider übersehen und sich den falschen geschnappt. Aurra Sing begab sich in eine Bar in der Unterstadt von Aargau. Dort sprach sie Barabels an und sagte das sie einen Jungen suchte und gab eine Beschreibung ab. Ein Barabel sagte das sie niemanden gesehen hatten und forderte Aurra auf zu verschwinden. Sie packte den Barabel mit der einer Hand und holte mit der anderen einen Dolch raus. Dann drohte sie dem Barabel und fragte erneut nach Boba. Der Barabel fing darauf an zu reden und erzählte, dass er so einen Jungen vor ein paar Minuten gesehen hatte und zeigte auf den letzigen aufenthalts Ort. Aurra beleerte die Barabel noch mal, dass sie hoffendlich die Wahrheit sagten und marschierte dann auf einen Tisch zu. Sie sagte das es aus wäre, stellte dann aber fest das Boba wieder verschwunden war. Aurra legte sich kurz darauf ein Hoverbike zu und flog um die Aargauer Pyramide, in der Hoffnung dort auf Boba Fett zu treffen. Sie traf dort auch wieder auf ihn. Er versuchte gerade durch eine Abkürzung, die ihn ein Aargauer namens Kos gezeigt hatte, auf Ebene Zwei zu kommen. Aurra schoss auf Boba. Kos erwiderte das Feuer auf sie. Boba sprang von der Abkürzung zurück in den Luftgleiter von Kos. Er übernahm das Steuer und floh, während Kos immer noch auf sie schoss. Boba flog in einem dunklen Tunnel, was ihr einen Vorteil verschaffte, da sie im Dunkeln sehen konnte und die anderen beiden nicht. Mit Leichtigkeit schoss sie den Aargauer Kos von dem Luftgleiter. Dann flog sie auf Boba zu und sagte zu ihm Leb wohl Boba. Doch Boba entkam ihr abermals. Er flog zurück zum Eingang von Ebene Zwei. Aurra Sing folgte ihm. Sie war ihm dicht auf den Fersen, als er durch eine Sicherheitskontrolle kam. Er sagte dem Sicherheits- Droiden, das Aurra gefälschte Papiere habe und keine Waffen tragen durfte. Dieser hielt sie auf und identifizierte ihre Papiere mit seinen Infrarot Augen. Sie waren gefälscht. Aurra war aber der festen Überzeugung, dass sie echt waren. Sie wurde erst gestoppt, als eine kleine Gruppe Sicherheitstruppen sie umstellten und festnahm. Wie sie von Aargau entkam ist nicht bekannt, aber das sie es tat schon. Aurra Sing kämpft gegen Aayla Secura thumb|right|Aurra Sing ist ihrem Opfer nah Aurra Sing bekam noch im selben Jahr, wie ihre nicht so gelungene Begegnung mit Boba Fett, einen Auftrag von der Senatorin Vien'sai'Malloc. Dieser führte sie auf den Planeten Devaron. Sie sollte die Senatorin Elsah'sai'Moro umbringen, da diese an die Jedi verraten wollte, das Vien'sai'Malloc korrupt war. Den Vien arbeitete mit der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme zusammen. Sie ließ sie in einem Lager Hausen. Von dort störten sie die Rohstofflieferungen der Republik, so dass die irgendwann den Klonkrieg aufgeben müssten. Aurra Sing folgte Elsah'sai'Moro und verchancte sich auf einem Baum. Von dort aus schoss sie Elsah in den Kopf. Danach schwang sie sich auf ein Speederbike und flog davon. Währenddessen, kontaktierte sie Vien. Der erzählte sie das Elsah tot war und das sie mit einer Jedi, vor ihrem Tod noch in Kontakt treten konnte. Vien bezeichnete es als Unfähigkeit Aurras, die meinte aber das Vien sie zu spät angeworben hatte. Vien gab ihr dann einen neuen Auftrag, es sollten alle Jedi die Devaron betreten getötet werden. Aurra sollte diese ausschalten. Sie meinte, dass sie das sogar fast umsonst machen würde. Aber auch nur fast. Aurra überprüfte erstmal die Identitäten der drei Jedi. Sie hatten sich aber als normale Leute, das heißt nicht als Jedi, getarnt. Doch Aurra bemerkte, das eine davon ihre alte Meisterin An'ya Kuro war. Aurra suchte danach das Apartment von Vien auf. Die erschrak, als Aurra sie aus der Dunkelheit heraus ansprach und meinte, dass sie so nicht an Geld kommt wenn man seinen Auftraggeber erschräkt. Aurra machte sie dann darauf aufmerksam das sie drei Getarnte Jedi in Empfang genommen hatte und diese nun in ihrer Nähe alles Überwachen würden. Vien sagte das Aurra sie lieber nicht töten sollte, da es sonst nur mehr Jedi anlockt. Aurra packte Vien dann am Kragen und sagte das sie die Jedi töten werde so oder so. Versicherte Vien dann auch das die Leichen keine Spuren hinterlassen würden. thumb|left|Aurra kämpft gegen Aayla Secura Aurra ritzte in einer Höhle den Namen Nashtah in den Fels. Als ihre Ehemalige Meisterin das sah, war sie sehr erschrocken. Ihre Meisterin zog ihr Lichtschwert, als hinter ihr eine Explosion den Tunnel sprengte. Vor Aurras Füße flog ein Lichtschwert. Es gehörte aber nicht ihrer Meisterin. Sie meinte, dass sie ihre Meisterin noch lebend haben wolle und hoffte das sie die Explosion überlebte, da sie ihn ihr noch nicht genug Furcht gespürt hatte. Jetzt war nur noch eine Jedi übrig. Aayla Secura. Diese versuchte mit einem Speederbike zu entkommen. Aurra schoss ihr Speederbike kaputt, doch Aayla konnte noch vorher von dem Bike springen. Dann folgte Aayla der Stimme Aurras. Was sie dann leider feststellen musste ist das Aurra einen Dialog in eine Bombe eingebaut hatte. Aayla konnte aber auch diesem Anschlag unbeschadet entkommen. Dann tappte Aayla abermals in eine Falle Aurras, der sie nicht entkommen konnte. Quarra kamen immer näher an Aayla an. Doch diese stand einfach auf und ließ die Macht so fließen, das sie an den Raubtieren ohne angegriffen zu werden vorbei gehen konnte. Aurra zündete dann eines ihrer Lichtschwert Tropfen und sprang auf Aayla zu. Die beiden kämpften gegen einander. Bis Aayla Aurra Sand in die Augen warf. Das machte der aber nicht sonderlich viel aus und der Kampf ging weiter. An'ya Kuro und Tholme, die in der Höhle gefangen waren, setzten einen Trick ein, so das Aurra dachte sie wären tot. So fühlte Aurra sich Siegessicher. Der Kampf der beiden ging aber immer noch recht unentschieden weiter. Aayla versuchte Aurra mit Worten zu beruhigen. Doch diese ging darauf nicht ein. Sie zog einen Blaster und schoss. Aayla aber werte diesen Schuss ab. Der Schuss flog zurück auf den Blaster und zerstörte ihn. Dann sah es so aus als ob Aurra die Führung im Kampf übernahm. Sie schlug Aayla und sagte ihr, dass sie ihr Blut vergiesen werde. Doch dann kam Aayla nach vorne. Sie trat Aurra ins Gesicht, so dass diese einen Abhang hinunter fiel. Dann sprang Aayla auf die Fallende und trat ihr noch mal in den Bauch. Unten ging der Kampf dann weiter. Aayla übernahm aber die Oberhand. Sie schlug Aurra eine Narbe durchs Gesicht und schlug danach noch das eingebaute Sensorenimplantat vom Kopf. dann trat Aayla, Aurra noch mal ins Gesicht, wodurch diese Ohnmächtig wurde. Aurra wurde dann eingesperrt und auf eine Straffkolonie geschickt. Dort versuchte sie gleich eine Person mit Information über Kopfgeldjäger zu bestechen, die hinter Jedi her waren. Die Person meinte, dass sie wahrscheinlich darauf eingehen würde. Dann fragte die Person Aurra ob die Wunde im Gesicht entfernt werden solle. Doch Aurra wollte diese als Erinnerung behalten. Ein Auftrag 40 NSY nahm sie den Decknamen Nashtah an, um Tenel Ka Djo, Herrscherin von Hapes, und ihre Tochter Allana zu töten. Das Attentat misslang und man sperrte sie ein. Es ist nicht bekannt ob und wie sie entkommen ist. Getötete Jedi Wie viele Jedi Aurra Sing tötete ist unbekannt, aber einige ihrer Opfer waren: *Reess Kairn *Mana Veridi *Sharad Hett *Peerce *J'Mikel Darsteller thumb|Ein frühes Konzept von Aurra Sing Aurrra Sing wird in Die dunkle Bedrohung von Michonne Bourriague gespielt, die zuvor bereits als Model gearbeitet hatte. Quellen *''Die dunkle Bedrohung *''The new Droid Army'' (GameBoy Advance) *Aurra Sing in der Datenbank von StarWars.com *''The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Der Kampf ums Überleben'' *''Im Kreuzfeuer'' *''Das Labyrinth'' *''Aayla Secura (Comic)'' Sing, Aurra Sing, Aurra Sing, Aurra Sing, Aurra en:Aurra Sing es:Aurra Sing